dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Adveno/Timeline - Theory
There’s not enough verifiable information yet so most of this is speculation. I will be editing this from time to time as more information comes out and maybe in the future this could be used as a basis for creating a lore/world_history page. At this point it is unknown how the people of this world keep time and how their date format works – or even if they keep time at all, that would explain why no one is sure about anything in this world. Either way everything below is with respect to the beginning of season 1. Over a 1000 Years ago Xadia is one land. All of it is full of magic. Humans feel as though they are treated unfairly/looked down on. Aaravos is born, grows up gaining wisdom and eventually becomes an Archmage. Aaravos is the sole/one of the few Startouch beings in existence and possibly feels alienated from the other elves. (Know-it-all elf) Primal stones are created (possibly by Aaravos). Allows anyone without a connection to the source to wield primal magic. (first gift?) Aaravos learns the secrets of all primal sources. 1000 Years ago Human mage discovers the ability to sacrifice whole or parts of magical beings to cast magic. This is branded as dark magic. A human mage can be seen casting dark magic with a staff of Elvish origin. (Aaravos is the only known elf who calls this the seventh source) Elves are horrified at this new type of magic. 3 mages (archmages?) and a sunforge blade knight are seen standing together. The mages that are not Aaravos have staffs. Aaravos stands suspiciously empty-handed. Humans in the east are expelled to the west. Magical places in western Xadia are purged by elves themselves rather than letting them fall into human hands before the elves themselves abandoned the west entirely. Moonshadow elves make a secret path perhaps to occasionally switch out the guardian of the Moon Nexus. Western Xadian continent no longer called Xadia and all places there are named after the human kingdoms that occupy it. An event estranges/further_estranges Archmage Aaravos from the rest elves. If Aaravos retaliated against a dragon he may have been punished and he himself would see the punishment unjust. The dragons would also look at him with suspicion and may want to keep an eye on him. The only other beings that Aaravos knows would take his side are humans. The key of Aaravos falls into human hands. Many years pass as human Kingdoms periodically attempt to retake their former homes several times but are repelled by either the Dragon King, the Elves, or both. ~10ish years ago Human kingdoms are facing a crisis. 100,000 will starve if a solution is not found. A solution requires a powerful sacrifice. An expedition into Xadia is mounted to fetch the heart of a titan. The expedition succeeds, but the queens of two kingdoms are killed by the Dragon King. The grief-stricken humans plan/plot revenge. Possibly scouting into Xadian territory. Less than or about 3 months ago Humans succeed in killing the Dragon King. The Dragon Queen is not present at the time and two items are stolen from the chambers – the egg (Dragon Prince) and a suspicious looking mirror. The egg is believed to be destroyed. Viren hides the egg and tries to unlock the secrets of the mirror and the only thing the mirror reveals is his own frustrated expression staring back at him. The elves and the dragons grieve. The Dragon Queen dispatches Moonshadow Elf Assassins to take revenge against the humans by killing a king and a prince of their own. Moonshadow elves prepare for the journey and sneak into the human kingdom they believed responsible and set up camp to await a full moon to increase chance of success. The show begins. Category:Blog posts